The retail petroleum industry utilizes various types of payment terminals for dispensing fuel to customers. In order to process customer payments, payment terminals can request personally identifiable information (PII) from the customer. In addition to processing payment for dispensing fuel, payment terminals can provide additional functions such as playing multimedia including advertisements and sale offers or other promotions to customers. Thus, although a customer may not want other people nearby to see the PII entered by the customer and certain security requirements may be legally required to ensure secure input of PII, the customer or the retailer may want to make the multimedia as visible as possible to the customer or others around. While some payment terminals use physical obstructions to protect the privacy of a customer (e.g., a hood over the payment terminal or the payment terminal being tilted or recessed), these physical obstructions also block the view of multimedia provided via the payment terminal from certain angles (e.g., the payment terminal can be at least partially obstructed when a customer is standing at the gas tank at the rear of a car or when the customer is removing a nozzle from the fuel dispenser). It is therefore difficult to provide the security needed for input of PII while also allowing for visibility of multimedia.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods, systems, and devices for secure payment and providing multimedia at fuel dispensers.